


Rolling With It

by Ihateallergies



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Adorable Cisco Ramon, Adorale Barry Allen, Barrisco - Freeform, Barrisco Month, Bisexual Cisco Ramon, Co-workers, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihateallergies/pseuds/Ihateallergies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry may never live this down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes it really felt like Eddie had it out for him. Maybe he was still jealous of his and Iris’ friendship, maybe not, but it seemed liked the guy took the fun out of everything for him, accidentally or on purpose.

Like today with the Central City High field trip. Eddie had been assigned to give a tour to the kids interested in detective work and Barry would give a tour to the kids interested in science. Except that Eddie promised to show them the shooting range. After that, nobody was interested in science, especially when all he could offer was blood splatter patterns.

He sighed as he watched them all trail after Eddie as he led them to the holding cells. He couldn't even go back to his own day job because he had stupidly offered to wait for the student in the bathroom so the other kids wouldn't have to miss any gun toting action. He sighed. 

A kid of about 18 with shoulder length black hair, a Doctor Strange t shirt and a brown sack lunch exited the men's room. Barry put on a smile and stood. No need to be rude. “You just missed the detective group. I can take you to them.”

He startled, looking at Barry like he'd only just noticed the man was there. “Say what?”

“The detective tour. They're just in the back.” Barry repeated, jerking a thumb over his shoulder.

“Oh, no,” he said blinking. “I'm not here for the detective tour.”

Barry couldn't help the bright grin that spread over his face. He thought this whole tour day would be a wash. “Wait, don't tell me you're actually here for the CSI tour!”

“Um…” 

Barry’s face fell. He totally freaked him out with his enthusiasm. He was such an idiot.

“...Totally. I love all that, uh, crime scene investigating.” His words seemed fake, but his smile was genuine, so Barry went with it.

“Well, it's not that glamorous, but it's a practical application of chemistry. We can't all be Louis Pasteur.”

Barry wondered if that sounded as lame to the kid as it did to his own ears.

-

So, yeah, he'd lied, but only a little bit. It wasn't his fault that he looked like a child. Okay, maybe it's his fault that he wore a t-shirt to the first day on his new job and kept a brown paper bag full of assorted candies on his person at all times, but it was not his fault that his new coworker liked to assume things.

And his face just lit up so brightly when he thought he had a student on his tour, Cisco didn't want to dash his dreams. The pout that Barry pulled when It seemed like he wasn't interested was adorable, but also heart breaking. He'd take the goofy CSI’s equally adorable smile any day.

And, even if Cisco weren't already scientifically inclined already, he'd be totally pulled in by Barry and his downright adorkable (he really needed a word besides adorable to describe the scientist, but it just fit so damn well) explanations of everything. He hadn't known there mnemonic devices for blood splatter patterns.

Cisco nodded along as Barry lamented about any good CSI’s worst enemy: bleach. He chewed on his last bite of twizzler and swallowed it, before raising his hand.

“Question, Cisco?” Barry asked, eyes crinkling in amusement. Cisco's heart fluttered, probably for unrelated reasons.

“Uh, yeah,” he reached into his bag and pulled out a strawberry blow pop. “Where do you do your ritualistic murders? Do you buy your plastic sheets, garbage bags and duct tape on Amazon?”

Barry threw his head back and laughed. Cisco felt oddly happy that he'd made that happen. “Come back for the next tour and I might show you the trailer. And I don't have Amazon Prime for the tv shows,” he said with a wink.

Cisco felt his cheeks burn at that, so he swirled the sucker in his mouth, trying to distract himself. “You know what, dude, we're in a police station. I feel like we should clarify for anyone that's listening that we were referencing Dexter. He's not a serial killer.” Cisco side eyed him. “Probably.”

Barry laughed again. “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“Just forget I asked.” Cisco tried to stop the smile that broke through his deadpan, but couldn't stop the snort. “Plausible deniability and all that.”

Barry was about to say something, but then Captain David freaking Singh knocked on Barry's door. Cisco was disappointed; he knew this charade couldn't go on forever, but he was having fun pretending to be Barry’s student, and yeah, he was really glad for a second that he was the only one that could here his thoughts because that would've been embarrassing if he'd said that out loud.

“Ah, Allen I see you've met our new Metahuman specialist. I hope you've made a good impression.”

Barry’s mouth parted adorably (yeah, he'd go find a thesaurus later) as he glanced between the two men. He didn't seem like he'd get his act together before the captain started to question his sanity so Cisco helpfully stepped in.

“The best sir. He's making me feel right at home.” Cisco smirked around his lollipop. “He even said I can get badge.”

Captain Singh didn't need to hear the strangled protest from Barry’s direction to know that Cisco was lying. “For the last time, Ramon, you get a lanyard.”

Cisco pouted a little. “Laminated?”

“Plastic sleeve.”

“With my picture on it?”

Singh sighed. “We’ll see.”

Cisco fist pumped. “I’ll take it.”

The captain rolled his eyes before nodding to Barry and walking away.

It was silent in the lab for a moment, then, “Metahuman specialist?”

Cisco slowly pulled the sucker out of his mouth, smiling guiltily. “You just seemed so happy, I didn't want to burst your bubble.”

Barry blushed, hiding his face in hands. “So you were just gonna let that go on for how long?” He asked, voice muffled.

“I wouldn't have gotten on the bus.” Then Cisco shrugged, because he knew himself all too well. “Probably.” He'd done crazier things for cute people. “So at longest, tomorrow. Hey, you should be flattered. I wouldn't go back to high school for just anyone.”

Barry laughed dryly. “I appreciate that.”

“You should.” Cisco smiled once more at him as he made his way to the door. “And anyway, I think you're way cooler than Louis Pasteur.”

He only heard Barry groan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a part from Barry’s POV when he didn't still think he was talking to a child

Cisco didn't shave this morning apparently, and the dark hair shading the lower half of his face made it a little more believable that he was all the 26 years he claimed to be (he’d never get over the fact that Cisco was actually older than him). To be honest, Barry was kind of relieved, because he'd been having way too much fun hanging the fake high schooler yesterday.

Cisco sat at his new desk, earphones in, head nodding to the music, mouth turned down in concentration as he poured of the schematics of some gadget Barry couldn't understand upside down.

Barry waved to get his attention, and Cisco looked up from his work, smiling when he saw who it was, head still bobbing along.

Barry's stomach might've flip flopped at that, but instead of examining that reaction too closely, he held out the bag and coffee cup in front of him.

“For little old me?” Cisco asked, pulling the earphones out with a yank.

Barry nodded. “A Flash latte and a Cinnamon Roll,” Cisco licked his lips at that, and, well shit, there was no mistaking the way his heart thudded in his chest. Cisco reached for the goods but Barry pulled them just out of his reach. “If, and only if, you never ever tell anyone about yesterday.”

“But, Mr. Allen…” He pouted, dragging out his name, barely hiding a grin.

Barry's face felt hot. “I mean, I'm sure Captain Singh would appreciate a fresh, Cinnamon bun. I could use the brownie points.”

“Okay, okay. Deal.” Barry grinned and passed him the food. “How is it you know my weakness already?”

“Dude, you ate like 15 pieces of candy in an hour. It's like you follow Buddy the Elf’s diet. ‘Candy, candy canes, candy corns and-’”

“-Syrup.” Cisco finished. “Icing isn't on the list,” he said, licking a bit from his thumb, “but I can make an exception.”

Barry snorted. “Oh, is that right?

Cisco nodded. “That's right.”

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind the next time I have to bribe you.”

Cisco arched an eyebrow. “Next time?”

Barry pretended to deliberate for a moment. “Yeah, no. The chances I'll have to bribe you again before the day is up are pretty high.”

“Looking forward to it,” Cisco said, toasting him with his latte.

“Oh God, I'm gonna be so broke.”


End file.
